


Kel'no'reem

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Janet and Teal'c take meditating together to the next level.





	Kel'no'reem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Thirty-seven candles dotted the room. They were grouped on the nightstand, on the floor next to the bed, on the desk and in a circle around the two occupants of the room. The only light came from the flickering flame on the end of the wicks, causing shadows to jump and slide across the features of the people sitting in the center of the circle of fire. 

He was a good deal larger than her, both in height and in build. His muscles gleamed, his bald head shining with sweat as it trickled from the crown of his head to wash over the golden tattoo in the center of his forehead. His legs were crossed in front of him, his knees sticking out slightly. He rested his palms on his thighs and took a few, shallow breaths every few seconds. The sweat clinging to his chest and arms served to accent his muscles. The Jaffa was nude, save for his gray boxer shorts. The bulge of his penis was visible against the soft cotton, rendering the single garment nearly useless. 

Sitting across from him was a petite human female, his polar opposite in nearly every instance. As he meditated, she watched him. She examined the tensing and relaxing of his abdomen as the symbiote within did what was needed to maintain his health. His biceps flexed every now and then, a purely subconscious act, like kicking the blankets off in your sleep. She watched his lip curl slightly and noted that his eyes occasionally opened for a brief moment before closing again. She saw all of these things without realizing she was seeing them; she was, after all, a doctor. 

She was also in her underwear; plain white panties and a sky-blue lace bra. Teal'c had turned up the heat in the room, causing the quarters to become a make-shift sauna. Janet took a deep breath and blinked the sweat out of her eyes. Her hair was not in it's usual bun; the curled locks clinging to her cheeks, forehead and throat as the heat of the room got to her. Of course, the thermometer wasn't the only cause of her sweat; the man sitting before her was gorgeous and half-naked. 

About half an hour into their 'session,' she shifted on the floor, wishing she had accepted his offer of a pillow. The adjustment was slight, but Teal'c's eyes opened nonetheless. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely more than a breath. "I didn't mean to--" 

"You did not disturb me," he assured her, his voice just as soft. "My kel'no'reem was complete." He unfolded his legs and stood, holding a hand out to help her up. She took the offered hand, standing before him and noticing that she only came up to mid-chest on him without shoes. She licked her lips and smiled up at him. "Did you enjoy your meditation as well?" 

While Janet had been unable to achieve true kel'no'reem, she enjoyed her quiet time immensely. It was why they had started sharing the time with each other. "I did," she said softly. "Are you all right?" 

A smile played at the corners of his lips. "I am well," he assured her. 

"I'm glad." Again, her voice was barely above a whisper. She noticed their hands were still clasped and she slipped hers away, smiling up at him. She walked to his bed and picked up her skirt, straightening it before she lowered it to the ground and stepped into it. "Tomorrow, same time?" 

"SG-1 has been assigned a mission. I will be off-world," he said. "I apologize for the inconvenience." 

"No problem," she said, turning and looking at him. He was toweling the sweat from his chest and shoulders, still dressed only in his boxer shorts. When he covered his face with the towel, she hazarded a glance at his crotch once more. 'Is he hard? Or is he that big flaccid?' She shivered, remembering the few times she had examined him after missions. She had seen Colonel O'Neill's "little soldier" at rest and at full attention (due to a slip of the glove during an exam), and Daniel's size was a well-known subject of gossip among her nurses. 

But Teal'c... he didn't seem comfortable with female nurses and always had relied on Dr. Warner for his exams. But there were a few times when she had seen him au natural. And 'impressive' didn't begin to cover it. She licked her lips and zipped her skirt up. "What do you say we schedule a session at my house when you get back?" 

Teal'c glanced at her. "Would that not be an inconvenience to you?" 

She shrugged into her blouse, straightening the color before she began to button it. "Not really. Or there's the gym down the street from my house... they have a unisex steam room we could try." 

He tilted his head slightly, then said, "I will consider your request. Thank you, Dr. Fraiser." 

"Janet. Call me... Janet. Please." 

He bowed slightly and said, "Very well... Janet." 

"And..." Dare she say it? He turned around, head tilted to hear what she said. "Well... I was just going to say... if you wanted to get together sometime besides... you know, kel'no'reem..." 

He turned to fully-face her, the bulge in his shorts seeming to mock her. 'Don't stare at it,' she repeated to herself. "Has SG-1 planned an outing I am unaware of?" 

Great. Make this hard, why doesn't he? "No. No, not SG-1. But I was thinking maybe... you and I could do something. Together. By ourselves." 

"For what purpose?" 

Ouch. "You know, um... just forget I said anything," she waved goodbye, making sure her blouse was completely buttoned. "I'll see you when you get back from the mission." She ducked out of his room as fast she her bare feet would carry her, failing to notice she had left her high heels behind until she got into the elevator.

* * *

That night, he came to her in a dream. The candles were all lit, and he was soaked with sweat, but his boxer shorts were nowhere to be found. Janet remembered his size and whimpered as he entered her. 

She woke amid a tangle of bedsheets, her nightshirt sticking to her body like a second skin. She tossed the blankets aside and stripped out of the shirt, tossing it into the hamper and walking to the bathroom for a little extra relief. There was a little something stashed there that would more than likely help her get a good-night's sleep. As she sat on the closed lid of the toilet, she checked the batteries and stared at the ceiling, thinking up a fantasy to help her get her mind off Teal'c. 

Just her luck, she had switched the toy on when the doorbell rang. 

"Fuck," she whispered, grabbing a robe and pulling it on as she left her bedroom. She didn't have to worry about waking Cassie; the girl was staying overnight at a science fair in Denver. She stormed into the front hall and peered through the window... gasping when she saw who was waiting on her doorstep. She pulled the door open and stared open-mouthed at her guest. "Teal'c. I... thought that..." 

"We depart tomorrow at 1300. I wished to apologize for my behavior earlier." 

"B-behavior?" she asked. 

"May I come inside?" She nodded and stepped out of the way, more than aware of her own nudity. She closed the neck of her robe as he entered her home. "I spoke with Major Carter about your question earlier." 

Janet's eyes widened. "You what?!" 

"I did not mention you by name. I simply asked what you meant by your invitation. I am ashamed to say I did not realize what you were implying by your invitation.You are a beautiful woman. A man would have to be either a fool or blind to not believe it so. However, I never considered the fact that you may find me attractive as well. I also did not understand many of the... sexual elements of your culture... although O'Neill offered to demonstrate for me once." 

"H-He... Colonel O'Neill offered to..." 

"I am kidding, Janet." 

She chuckled nervously. "What... does this have to do with...?" 

"I have often considered inviting you to my bed, Janet Fraiser. But I found myself unable to follow through. I feared that I would be a disappointment to you." 

Janet stepped forward. "You've... really wanted to-to go to bed with me?" She chuckled. He spoke like an eighteenth century English gentleman sometimes. 

"Many times," he said, his voice low and husky as he looked down at her. "Do you not believe I will be a disappointment?" 

She chuckled. "Oh, Teal'c... you just need someone to teach you." She undid the buttons on his shirt, spreading the opening at the neck and exposing his chocolate brown skin. "I'd be more than happy to show you how humans make love."

* * *

Janet closed the door to her bedroom and turned to face Teal'c, her dark eyes aflame with passion. She licked her lips and leaned against the wall. "Take off your shirt," she commanded. He unbuttoned the dress shirt he wore, keeping his eyes on her as he untucked it from his slacks and shrugged it off his shoulders. His muscles seemed to ripple in the darkness, the X of his larval pouch barely visible. His hands went to his belt buckle, but she held her hands up. "No... leave that for now. Sit on the edge of the bed." 

He did as she commanded, his back straight and his hands resting on his lap. Janet walked to him and gently moved his hands so they rested at his sides on the mattress. She knelt, prodding his knees apart and looking up at him. "What do you plan to do?" he asked, his voice a little ragged. 

"Do you... have oral sex on Chulak?" 

He swallowed. "I... do not believe so. What does it entail?" 

She smiled. "So... you've never..." A quiet chuckle escaped her throat and she slowly pulled his zipper down. "Try to hold onto your horses, Teal'c." 

"I do not have..." 

"Prepare yourself," she clarified. She undid the button of his jeans, loosening the belt buckle and giving herself enough room to work. "One thing you have to remember; you can play with my hair, but don't push my head down. Understand?" 

"Yes," Teal'c said, watching with interest as one of her slender hands disappeared into his fly. 

Janet reached into his shorts, closing her fingers around the soft meat of his cock and fishing it out of his pants. She unfastened his belt completely, opening his pants as wide as possible and pulling them down slightly. "Help me out here, baby," she whispered. He lifted his hips and she pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing him to her for the first time... well, for the first time outside of the infirmary. He was no longer limp, but it was still lacking a little height. She cupped his balls, tickling the hair on the sac before wrapping her free hand around the base of his shaft. 

She locked eyes with him, opening her mouth and positioning it just over the bulbous head of his erection. "Do you want me to put this in my mouth, Teal'c?" 

"In... your mouth?" he asked, confused. His hands, however, had balled up her sheets. "What... purpose does this serve?" 

"Purpose?" Janet smiled. She lowered her head and tilted his penis up, so that the head was pointing at Teal'c's face. "The purpose," she said, pressing her tongue to the underside of the shaft and slowly dragging it up to the round head. "The purpose is pleasure, Teal'c." She retraced her route again, this time using her hand to spread the moisture her tongue left behind. She pulled back slightly, stroking him with a loose and gentle hand. 

His erection glistened in the dim light of her bedroom, the muscle jerking and rising with each pass of her hand. It was already so huge; Janet doubted she could fit it into her mouth... not to mention **other** places... 

"Is..." He swallowed sharply. "Is this oral sex, Janet?" 

"No, Teal'c. This is oral sex." She leaned down, closing her lips around his head and applying gentle suction. Her left hand tightened around his balls, her fingernails scratching the tight skin. She pulled her mouth away from him, stroking the head with the tip of her tongue, then dove back onto him. She turned her head to one side as she lowered herself on his cock, craning it back the other way as he went deeper. 

When she could go no farther, she slid back up to the tip of his cock and flicked her tongue against it. A thin strand of his come attached itself to her tongue and followed it back into her mouth. Teal'c groaned and reached down, cupping her head next to her ear. She smiled up at him, kissing the hole before sliding him back into her mouth. She braced herself, preparing to crane her neck as many times as possible, and worked her lips down his shaft. He throbbed in her mouth, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. 

Unfortunately, he was too big for her. She slipped her right hand up and completed the deep-throat sensation by giving him a squeeze. When she worked herself back off of him, she slid her tongue down one side of his cock and up the other. She rested on her haunches, looking at the cock she held in her hand. It had to be at least ten inches... maybe eleven. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "Janet... please..." 

She closed her lips around the head of his cock and sucked it like a straw, her cheeks caving in around the thick muscle as she slowly lowered herself onto it. Releasing his balls, she slipped her hand between his legs and used two fingers to spread his asscheeks, pressing a third against the bud of his asshole. Teal'c groaned loudly, his hips raising off the bed. "Janet! I believe I am close to kes'da!" 

As Janet's mouth filled with his juices, she translated: kes'da means cumming. She wondered if Daniel knew **that** one... She swallowed as much as she could, holding him in her mouth and allowing some of his juices to trail onto her chin. She slid her mouth down his cock once more, spreading the juices with her lips and tongue before releasing him. When Teal'c pulled her to him for their first kiss, he tasted himself all over her. 

Janet laughed into his mouth as he rolled off, pulling frantically at her robe. She helped him with the belt and shrugged out of the terrycloth, baring herself to him for the first time. He sat on his knees, looking down at her nude body before he said, "You are a beautiful woman, Janet Fraiser." 

She looked over him; sweating, naked, with a monster hard-on that glistened with his own juices and her saliva. His balls hung low between his legs and begged to be sucked like their larger counterpart. "You're not so bad yourself, Teal'c. Now... how do you say 'fuck me, gorgeous' in Goa'uld?" 

He smiled. "I believe the direct translation would be 'Kal'tra-ne, ha-tace.' Although there is no direct word for 'gorgeous' in the Goa'uld language, I believe..." 

"Shut up and kal'tra-ne me, gorgeous." 

"As you wish," Teal'c smiled. 

Janet spread her legs, resting one foot on his muscular pec as the other slid under his arm. He pinned it there as he lifted her hips, poising himself at her entrance. Janet reached down, using her index fingers to spread her lips for him. He licked his own lips, massaging the foot that rested on his chest. "I have long-awaited this moment, Janet Fraiser." 

"Just do it," she whispered. "Be gentle... don't hurt me." 

"I shall be as gentle as I can stand." He kissed her foot, sliding his lips from her ankle to her calf as he pressed against her opening. She eagerly accepted the rounded head, gasping as she was entered for the first time in almost three years. She slid her foot up so that it rested on his shoulder and he planted his hands on either side of her head, clutching the sheets as he slowly buried himself inside of her. 

She gasped, rocking her hips and moving him into a new angle. She bit her lip, arching her back and pressing her bare breasts against his chest. "Pinch my nipples, Teal'c," she moaned. "It's... another human thing... pinch them gently... roll them between your thumb and forefinger." He did as she commanded and she kissed his throat, nipping at his pulse as he continued to bury himself deep inside of her. 

It was a slight shock when she felt his hips against hers, his heavy balls resting against her ass. He gave her a moment to get used to his size before he began to withdraw again. She felt amazingly empty, but knew that he wasn't leaving her for good. Her leg was bent nearly all the way backwards; she could have kissed her own knee at that point. She had made jokes about girls like that in high school and college... who would've thought she'd be in the same situation and loving it? When only his head remained inside of her, Teal'c asked, "Are you ready, Janet Fraiser?" 

"Ready? Ready for..." He didn't explain; he merely shoved his entire length into her with one steady thrust. She cried out, her head rolling back and her eyes snapping shut. It hurt, but she wasn't entirely sure she didn't like it... She pulled his face to hers and ran her tongue over his skin, tasting sweat and the flavor of his skin. "Fuck me hard, Teal'c... fuck me..." she whispered against his cheek. 

At her command, he braced himself on the mattress again and began to rock his hips steadily against hers. He sliced in and out of her, causing her to gasp every time he impacted her cervix. "God... oh, Teal'c... fuuuuuuccccckkkk," she whimpered, covering her face with her hand. His hands moved to her hips and lifted her off the mattress, impaling her on his cock. Instead of thrusting, he began to lift and lower her body on his erection. 

Janet's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward, her legs wrapping around Teal'c's body and her ankles lacing behind his back. She was horizontal now, laying on Teal'c's thighs and looking at an upside-down version of her bedroom wall. 'So **this** is where the expression 'fucking my brains out' came from...' she realized. She felt his hungry mouth on her nipples and she forced herself upright, running her hands over his bald head. She pressed her lips to his ear and said, "Do you want to come for me?" 

He grunted. 

"Come inside of my pussy, Teal'c," she whispered, her breath hot on his skin. "Come inside of me. Fill me up, Teal'c." She squeezed her thighs in a move a past lover had dubbed 'The Compactor' and Teal'c felt the pressure. He arched up into her and groaned loudly, spilling his seed deep inside of her. "Teal'c!" Janet cried. "Yes, Teal'c, yes... God, baby, yes, come inside of me... fill me up with your come..." She squeezed her eyes closed and moaned loudly, her fingernails digging into his back as she felt her own orgasm cresting. "Ahhh... ahh, Teal'c, yes, baby... I'm coming for you, too, baby. Can you feel me? Can you feel me coming, Teal'c? Gggggggooooddddd...." 

They continued to grind against each other as their mutual climaxes subsided and their heartbeats returned to normal. Teal'c fell back on the mattress and Janet rolled off of him, pulling a blanket over both of their exhausted bodies. "That," Teal'c said, "was most satisfactory." 

Janet laughed out loud and kissed his hand. " **Most** satisfactory indeed."

* * *

Three days later, when they sat together in meditation, neither bothered with their underwear.


End file.
